


Simple Man

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpine - Freeform, Alternate Universe - ABO universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nick's an asshole, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Fury does the unthinkable and Steve runs.  Hiking in Northern California Steve finds what he's always been searching for.  Yeah, it's Bucky.And Alpine is in this one, but not what you think.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 472
Collections: DarkBloodWolf13's Collection





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend and a picture. She sent me a photograph of a forest and this is what happened. I wrote this last night, revised and edited today, but that doesn't mean there won't be mistakes. I apologize for that and hope that you'll forgive me.  
> The A/B/O universe I've created is simply a scent thing, but there's no losing control or anything like that.

Three years after coming out of the ice, Steve Rogers is tired. It’s been one thing after another and he just can’t keep putting one foot in front of the other like it seems Fury wants. With no idea who he can really trust, he buys a cheap burner phone, takes a drive on his bike to Coney Island, and calls the only other person on the team that has a secret from the world.

“Hello?” There’s resignation in Clint’s voice, like he knows it’s time to come in again and really doesn’t want to.

“Clint, it’s Steve.” There’s a moment where Steve is sure that Clint is trying to place the voice with the name and it isn’t matching. Barton has been really careful about always calling him Cap.

“Cap? That you?” Steve gives a resigned smile because to the entire team he’s just Cap.

“Yeah, it’s me. I need some advice.” There’s some muffled expletives and Steve is sure Clint thinks this is about a mission or how to decipher Natasha.

“Well, I don’t know that I’m the best person to ask for advice, but I’ll give it a shot.”

Steve starts and stops several times before he just jumps in with both feet. “Clint, I want to get away for a while, because…well because I just need it and I don’t want SHIELD or Fury or Tony or Natasha following or tracking me.” He sighs. “I just need to get away for a little while and regroup. Fury’s talking about a new initiative to get me mated or not really mated just to breed, so I can pass on the serum.”

There’s a growl on the other end. “That’s some fucked up shit man! Okay Steve, this is what you’re going to do…”

That’s how Steve finds himself driving up the California coast and no one knows where he is and can’t track him. Clint set everything up and even rented the car for him under one of Clint’s unknown aliases. Steve bought everything he needed with cash and will turn in the rental about 10 miles from his destination. Even if they do track him this far, they’ll have a hell of a time finding him in the forests of Northern California. Since he left New York he’s let his beard grow and who knew that would be the quickest way to _not_ be recognized. 

Leaving the car, he heads up the road. Ten miles is nothing in comparison to what he usually does and before he knows it, he’s heading in to the forest. He has no destination beyond being _here_ , but it’s one of the things he wanted to see. So much of the country has always just been an idea to him. He wants to see what he’s protecting and get a feel for this new century.

Steve’s beard grows in completely within the week and a half of this whole excursion and he doesn’t recognize himself when he looks into the water at the creek. Today he’s sticking close to the water and making his way as far in as he can go. With no phone and no access to anything that has to do with tech, Steve’s spent a lot of his time drawing, taking pictures on an actual camera, and thinking about this new initiative.

At first he thought it was a joke, but within weeks of it coming up, it became obvious that it wasn’t. At that point, Steve decided that he needed to get away or kill someone: primarily Fury. He thinks the higher ups are all for this idea because they want more assets. It shocked all of them in to silence when Steve turned on them in the conference room, with at least six SHIELD agents present along with members of the council, and told them that he could damn well find his own date and they could fuck off.

Day 8 in the forest brings something…different. When Steve wakes suddenly, he’s not sure why, but then he smells it. It’s a strange combination of ginger, blackberries, plums and if he’s not mistaken wood. He’s sure he’s getting the scent of the surrounding trees on that last one though. Getting up he follows the scent, but loses it within 20 yards of his camp. Going back, he gathers his pack together and heads in the direction where he lost the scent.

It takes two more days before Steve smells it again and this time it’s right before dark, right before he’s about to set up his camp. He doesn’t know why it’s so important to find out what it is, but he’s been thinking about it, the ghost of it living in his brain and on the back of his tongue, for two days. It isn’t until later, when it’s completely dark, that he hears the crack of a twig and knows that someone is there. Closing his eyes, he can hear their heartbeat and it’s accelerated. Whoever it is, they’re terrified.

“Uh…hey, I’m just hiking and I don’t mean to scare anyone.” He appreciates everything about the serum in this moment because he can see someone moving near a tree, even in the dark. “I’m not here to hurt anyone and I really hope you’re not here to hurt anyone.”

There’s a huff, but without the serum he never would have heard it. “Why are you tracking me?”

Steve’s shoulders slump. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I was. I caught a scent a few days ago and I guess it got in my brain.” Steve drops his pack. “I’m sorry again. I’ll just keep moving tomorrow morning and you don’t have to worry about me tracking you anymore.”

Steve sits down, digging in his pack for a protein bar and water. “Is that all you’ve been eating?”

Steve chuckles. “Well, I could fit a lot in my pack and they aren’t too bad. They aren’t great, but…”

The laugh that comes from the man by the tree is a lovely sound. “If you promise not to try anything, I think I can do better than that for a meal.” Steve stands quickly because he was not expecting that. “If you can track me to my home, you can stay for dinner.”

Steve opens his mouth, inhaling deeply. It takes nearly an hour, but with Steve’s heightened senses and the man purposely leaving a trail of his scent, they make it to something that Steve is not expecting. The cabin is lit from inside, but also by a firepit on a deck to the side. It looks like something out of a storybook. Steve stands at the edge of the property and just gazes at how picturesque it is and how much he wants to see the inside. There’s the smell of something cooking that’s making Steve’s mouth water.

The man stands, silhouetted in the doorway. He’s tall, almost Steve’s height, and he’s broad through the chest. His hair, in the backlight, looks deep brown, but with lighter auburn at the tips. Steve can’t see his face, but the outline of his jaw is sharp. If Steve were to guess, he’d say this man was definitely an Alpha. “I don’t know how long you’ve been hiking here, but you can use my shower if you want. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes.”

The man steps into the house and leaves the door open for Steve. Making his way across the yard, up the steps, Steve crosses the threshold and is overwhelmed with the scent again. It seems to be imbedded in everything, from the walls to the cushions on the sofa. It makes the interior is warm, it’s a home. What’s a puzzle is that he’s never had a reaction to an Alpha before, hell he’s never had a reaction to an Omega before, but this, this is different.

“I wouldn’t say no to a shower.” The man points him down a hallway and Steve turns to thank him. He’s standing at the stove, stirring something, so all Steve can see is his back. He’d give Steve a run for his money in how broad he actually is. Heading down the hall, Steve finds the bathroom and starts to strip. Digging extra clothes from his pack, he lays them on the counter. Looking up into the mirror, he’s a little surprised by his reflection. 

The shower is incredible after so many days out in the wild, but Steve doesn’t want to use up the hot water, so he makes it as quick as possible. When he gets out, he pulls small scissors from the pack and trims his beard. Getting dressed, he heads back to the kitchen. The man is putting bowls of stew and fresh bread on the table. Turning, Steve sees his face for the first time, the adrenaline rush causes Steve’s heart to start racing. 

“Uh…you…I…” Steve wants to thunk his head on the nearest wall because this guy is rugged, but so damn pretty and Steve’s lost the ability to form a complete sentence.

“You alright, pal?” Steve just nods, drops his pack and comes to the table. “I hope you don’t mind stew, but it’s what was cooking. It’s a big pot too, so if you want seconds, there’s plenty.”

“T-thank you.” The guy nods and sits at the other end, digging into his bowl. “What’s your name?”

The guy looks up and Steve is struck dumb all over again because the light catches the guy’s eyes and they sparkle between a blue and grey. “Sorry, I don’t have visitors out here. My manners have suffered. It’s…it’s Bucky.”

Steve grins. “Bucky.” The guy, Bucky, tilts his head like he’s trying to figure out what’s going on in Steve’s mind. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Steve, and thank you for letting me eat something besides those protein bars.”

Bucky huffs a laugh and they have quiet conversation over dinner about Steve’s adventure. When Steve’s had two bowls and the loaf of bread is gone, which Bucky encouraged, Steve volunteers to do the dishes. “If you want to sleep here tonight, I can make up the sofa.”

Steve looks over his shoulder and sees that Bucky already has blankets and pillows. “Oh...uh, yeah, if you’re sure you don’t mind.” Steve dries his hands and moves into the living room space. Placing the things on the sofa, Bucky seems frustrated. “I forgot the sheet from my bedroom.”

Steve heads up the stairs, calling behind him. “I’ll grab it. Where is it?”

He swears he hears a whine, but brushes that aside. “On the end of my bed.” It sounds like it’s coming through clinched teeth.

Steve steps into the bedroom and freezes. The scent from the forest and downstairs is back and it’s heady in this room, but it’s what he sees on the bed that makes him unable to move. It’s a nest. The bed is an intricately structured nest. The guy downstairs, that’s so damn pretty Steve could cry, is an omega. Bucky’s words, bitten off through clinched teeth make more sense now. He expects Steve to react badly to this, or, at the very least, react like an Alpha.

He’s not going to feed into those beliefs, so he grabs the sheet from the end of the bed and heads back downstairs. “Found it.” Bucky looks at him wearily. “This place is amazing. Did you build it yourself?”

Bucky seems to be shocked that Steve doesn’t comment on his designation. He smiles and the super soldier melts little inside. “I did, yes. I’ve been here about…what year it is?”

Something in Steve breaks. He doesn’t know anything about this man, not really, except he’s kind-hearted enough to let a stranger into his home. “It’s 2015.”

“Oh, then I’ve been here for 12 years. You’re the first person to actually come here.” Steve wants to ask, but he can’t bring himself to invade this man’s life anymore than he has. He wants to, boy does he want to, but he stops himself. Bucky turns off the lights, with the exception of the one over the sink. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He’s up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Steve sitting on the sofa, head in his hands, groaning at this turn of events.

Steve wakes in the morning after having slept nightmare free for the first time since he woke up. He chalks it up to sleeping surrounded by that scent. He slips into his pants and decides to fix breakfast for the two of them only to find the backdoor open. When he steps over, he finds Bucky in the yard, hand feeding a deer and fawn. He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it’s hard not to considering what he’s seeing. “See, I told you everything would be okay. You healed up just fine and look what you have now. This little one is going to be a beauty, just like his mom.” Reaching out he pets the mother.

That’s the moment that Steve realizes what he wants. Less than 24 hours and he doesn’t ever want to leave this place. He’s found a man, who is spectacularly beautiful, and the guy is a damned Disney Princess…Prince…who cares, Steve found him and he wants to keep him. But there has to be a good reason why Bucky lives this deep in the forests of Northern California and why he’s been here long enough to not know what year it is. Bucky turns, startled to see Steve watching him. Quietly, so as not to add anymore discomfort, Steve blushes with a soft, “Morning.”

Bucky reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck and flushing. “Morning. Sorry if I woke you, but I like to check on her every morning. She came to me injured last season and I patched her up. She’s been coming every morning since.”

“She’s beautiful and I’ve never seen one up close like that.” Bucky comes up the steps, passing by Steve and the super soldier can’t help inhaling, but tries to plays it off that he’s inhaling fresh air. In his head all he can think is ‘who the fuck needs fresh air with Bucky around.’ “You want me to make breakfast?”

Bucky turns to look at him like he’s crazy. “You…you want to make…yeah, okay.”

For just a second, Steve’s face screws up because it sounds like no one has ever done anything nice for Bucky and that’s unacceptable. “And don’t fold anything on the sofa; I’ll get that when we’re done.” Now it’s Bucky’s turns to scrunch up his face like he doesn’t understand. “I’m serious now, I made that mess, I’ll clean it up.”

“Okay.” Bucky disappears up the stairs and comes down a few minutes later, carrying clothes, and heads into the bathroom.

Steve decides he’s going to make the best damn breakfast that Bucky’s ever had. By the time he’s done and Bucky comes out of the bathroom, the table is covered in too much food. “I hope you’re hungry, I got carried away.”

Bucky comes over, leaning with his hands on the back of his chair and stares awe-struck by what he sees. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, you fed me, let me shower, which might have been more for your benefit than mine, and gave me a place to sleep. This is nothing compared to that.” And Bucky smiles, soft, endearing and it blows the doors off of Steve’s brain. 

At no point during the day does Bucky suggest or even hint that Steve needs to pack his stuff up and get out of Bucky’s house. Right after breakfast, Steve cleans the kitchen and folds the blankets from the sofa and goes to look for Bucky so he can ask about washing the sheet. He finds the man in a small shed and freezes at what he’s working on. Bucky turns, smiling again and just like before Steve’s mind is blown by how it brightens his eyes. “You wanna hand me that wrench over on the table, pal?”

Steve turns and sees a work bench, but he’s more interested in the contraption that Bucky’s working on. “What is this?”

Bucky chuckles, taking the wrench and turning back to the machine. Steve’s seen tech because of Tony, but this would make Tony drool. “Oh, this is how I have water and keep it hot all the time. I wanted something that would ensure that I didn’t run out of hot water no matter how long I was in the shower. So, I built this.”

Steve kneels next to him, staring in awe. “You built this? That’s amazing. Can you explain how it works?” Bucky looks over, smiling again and proceeds to explain the technology. So much of what Tony builds has flair, but this is elegant. Bucky pulls Steve to his feet and pulls him out back where there’s a well. 

“When it rains, which out here is pretty often, this catches and holds the water. It’s not just what you can see, there’s an underground part to it too. As long as I’ve been here, I’ve never had a problem having enough water. The filtration system feeds the water into the mechanism, which heats most of it, but not all. Then the piping sends it into the house and the irrigation system in the garden.” Bucky looks very pleased with himself and he should be. “All of the used water goes into a second filtration system and is fed back into the well.”

“You’re brilliant.” That causes Bucky to absolutely beam at him and Steve wants to see that every day…for like…forever.

“I wanted to live at peace with the forest and not take more than I should.” He looks up at the sky. He points at the roof of the house. “The shingles on the roof are solar panels. Getting the material for those was not easy.” Bucky looks up at the sky smiling at the sun. Steve wants to suddenly write poetry about the man’s smile and how it dulls in comparison. “Sometimes I hate when I have to go into town for supplies, but there’s a butcher in Fort Jones that does good work.” Bucky seems to be speaking almost to himself, but Steve can hear the near anguish that bleeds into his voice about leaving the forest.

“Can I see the garden?” That pulls the man out of his head and he smiles again, leading Steve to the other side of the property. It isn’t want Steve envisioned. In his head, he thought it would be rows and rows, neatly cared for, but this isn’t that.

“I tried to do a neat row for everything, but after awhile I thought why, so everything’s sorta in there together. Plus, it gives Alpine a place to sleep when he comes for company.” That causes the man to chuckle and kneels down, staring at the garden.

“Alpine?” As if on cue, a bobcat stands up in the garden and starts over to Bucky. It makes a sound not unlike a meow, but it’s more growly. The big cat stops, looking over at Steve, who’s holding his breath.

“Now don’t get all unsociable now, you big baby. This is Steve and he’s okay.” The cat comes over, rubbing on Bucky’s side and knocking the man over. The big cat, Alpine, climbs into his lap doing his version of a purr. Bucky buries his hands and face in the cat’s fur, scratching and mumbling words to him.

Steve stands is stock still silence at the picture it makes. “If I wasn’t seeing it, I wouldn’t believe it.”

“Alpine’s mom was killed when he was just a few weeks old. I had to hand-raise him, but he took back to the wild really well. Took some work, but I got him there.” Bucky looks up grinning. “That doesn’t stop him from showing up at least three times a week to get some love and a snack.”

Steve snorts a laugh. “I’m not sure you can call him wild if he’s getting treats from you.” It’s Bucky’s turn to snort.

“I guess not, but he does okay on his own.” Bucky reaches out, stopping inches from Steve’s hand. “You wanna pet him?”

Kneeling, he offers his hand to Bucky and it immediately tingles from the contact. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Alpine doesn’t seem to notice that a new hand is on him, then turns to look judgmentally at Steve. “Do all cats judge that way?”

“Yeah, they do. Big or small, they all think they’re better than us.” Both men laugh and Alpine rolls onto his side in Bucky’s lap. Bucky reaches over, putting Steve’s hand on the cat’s belly. “Feel how soft?”

“Yeah, soft.” But Steve isn’t looking at the big cat, he’s looking at Bucky.

By afternoon, Bucky has started a load of Steve’s cloths in the washer, which again, isn’t like anything Steve’s ever seen. They talk about water conservation and how Bucky didn’t think that even the machine’s designed for it really adhere to it, so he built his own. The clothes go outside on the line and Alpine weaves in and out of them. “You’re going to leave here smelling like him.” Steve chuckles, watching the big cat from the porch with Bucky. Sipping on a homemade blackberry wine, the super soldier finds that he could get used to this. In fact, he thinks he already has. “Your mate might not like that.”

“Bucky, can I ask you something?” The man’s shoulder slump and he goes to sit in one of the deck chairs. Steve sits in the other and watches him nod in resignation. “How did you end up out here with this incredible life?”

It’s the last part that gains the man’s attention and his scent sweetens, enhancing the plum of his scent. “You don’t think me being here is weird?”

“What? No! I think this is amazing.” Bucky blushes and watches Steve from under his lashes. “So amazing that I don’t really want to leave.” He doesn’t mean to add the last part and realizes how it must sound. “Shit, I’m sorry, Bucky. That wasn’t…I’m not…I would never cross that boundary. It’s just really special, that’s all.”

“So, I’m going to assume you don’t have a mate.” Steve shakes his head. “I just assumed because you’re…you know.”

“I’m what?” Steve really has no idea what the man means.

It takes several minutes for Bucky to answer, but Steve’s willing to wait. He gets the distinct impression that Bucky’s not used to talking to anyone except the animals. “You’re just really beautiful and people like you usually get snapped up pretty quick by some sweet, little omega.” The last three words are said so bitterly and Steve knows that someone hurt Bucky and that makes him want to burn the world down.

“I never wanted a ‘sweet, _little_ omege’ I wanted someone that would be my partner, my equal. What I got instead was a bunch of people trying to get me to mate so that I could pass the serum on to the kids.” It’s Steve’s turn to sound bitter and angry.

“Serum? I don’t know what that means.” Steve closes his eyes, processing that. Bucky’s been in this forest for 12 years, he doesn’t know who Steve is. He doesn’t know about Captain America. The reality of that hits Steve like a truck. Bucky doesn’t know or care about that part of Steve. Bucky doesn’t care.

The problem is, he needs to know if Steve decides to ask to stay. He needs to know everything and if he doesn’t like what he hears, Steve has to prepare himself to walk away. “Buck, about 3 years ago, when you were in town getting supplies, did you happen to look at any papers about an invasion in New York?”

Bucky leans his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. “I did read something about that. Katie, from the diner let me read the paper while I was eating lunch. That’s crazy, huh? Aliens are real.”

“Uh, yeah and did you read about the Avengers?” Bucky nods and Steve knows he’s trying to put together everything that Steve is saying. He seems to be thinking really hard about it and Steve sees when the light bulb goes on. “Yeah, so I’m…”

Bucky narrows his eyes and Steve readies himself to go in, get his pack, and leave at the other man’s request. His heart aches at the thought. “You’re one of them.” He stands, agitated and his scent sours in fear. “They’re going to come here and…”

Steve jumps up, grabbing the man, holding him close. He can smell the salt of Bucky’s tears and finds himself tearing up too. “No! They won’t because they don’t know where I’m at. I left and didn’t leave a trail for them to follow.” Pulling back, he cups Bucky’s face gently. “They won’t come here. They _won’t_ come here.”

“Why Steve? Why are you trying to get away from them?” Steve walks to the other side of the porch, bracing himself on the railing. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him.

“Because they don’t care about me. They only care about what I can do for them and when they wanted me to start breeding for them, I knew I had to get out.” He isn’t expecting Bucky to get so close and absolutely isn’t expecting arms to wrap around his mid-section and a head to lay against his back. “I did my duty. I died for a cause and I came back to find that…I’m just an asset to this world. Everyone feels like they know me and they don’t care that there’s a man behind the shield.”

They stand in silence and Steve leans back into the strong embrace of a man he met yesterday, but can feel that there are so many tomorrow’s they could have together. “You could stay here if you really don’t want to go back. I’ll have to build another room for you, but you could stay.” It’s not everything, but it’s a good start.

Construction on Steve’s room begins that night after dinner. Bucky moves around the house, looking at walls and drafting out what he’s going to do. “I hate that you have to build something just for me.”

Bucky looks up from the table, where he’s drawing out what he’s going to do. “I don’t mind. It’s a new project and I enjoy those.”

Steve wants to ask so many questions, but he decides to ask what he really wants to know. It’s a gamble, but he hopes that Bucky will trust him enough to answer. “Why did you come here?”

Bucky stands and Steve thinks he’s just made the worst mistake possible. Bucky goes to the fridge and pulls out the wine and two glasses from the cupboard. Indicating the living room, Steve takes a seat on the sofa. Bucky pours the wine out and sits in a chair by the window. “When I was 14, I presented and it didn’t go well with my father.” He sighs and Steve leans in, trying to get close enough to give whatever comfort he can. “He just assumed that his son would present as an Alpha, like him, but I didn’t. He immediately started trying to find someone to take me. He didn’t care about all the new laws that gave Omega’s rights, he was old fashioned. If it wasn’t for my older sister Becca, I would have ended up in a situation I didn’t want to be in.” Steve growls at that and can’t imagine someone doing that to their own kid. Bucky looks up grinning. “Settle down there, Steve.” Steve flushes in embarrassment. “Becca is an Alpha and was already out of college and had her own mate, Ian. They took me in. I joined the military right out of high school and they discovered that I had a talent. I was sent to sniper school and then thrown into one conflict after another.” His eyes get distant and he gets lost in his own nightmare.

“Buck?” Steve sits his glass on the table and goes to kneel in front of the man. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Taking a deep shuttering breath, Bucky focuses on Steve’s face. “Yeah, I’m safe.” Shaking himself from whatever he got caught in, Bucky continues. “When I got back, I only did one tour, I went to college and got an engineering degree, but nothing felt right anymore. My father kept pushing me to find an Alpha and do what Omegas do best, which is stay home and take care of kids. He got really pushy and started sending Alphas to my apartment without my knowledge they were coming. Thankfully, most of them took one look at me, how big I am, and walked away.”

“And the others?” Steve knows by the look on Bucky’s face that he’s not going to like the answer.

“Some of them tried to dominate me and break me. They got their asses kicked for that.” He gives a watery chuckle and Steve lays his head in Bucky’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle. “Anyway, I decided that I needed a change and came out here. California has always been a little more progressive and for awhile I was happy, but about a year after getting here, I went for a hike.” He takes another deep breath, but this one is cleansing. “I stumbled across this clearing and knew that this is where I wanted to be. I built the water system first, then the cottage, and just disappeared off the grid.”

“Do you miss anything from before?” Steve wonders about his sister.

“I miss Becca and Ian. When I go into town, I stop at the library and send them an email. I know she’ll never tell anyone.” Steve tightens his arms around Bucky’s middle and when Bucky’s hand settles in Steve’s hair, the blond practically starts to purr. Bucky huffs. “You’re no better than that overgrown housecat I have outside.”

It’s Steve’s turn to give a watery laugh. “Yeah, I guess it’s been awhile since anyone touched me that wasn’t a fight.”

For the next several months, they finish the room and Steve feels like he’s officially moved in. On a cold December morning Bucky is up before the sun. Steve hears him moving around in the kitchen and drags himself out of his bed to follow the sound. Bucky’s filling a pack with supplies. “Where ya goin, Buck?”

“It’s time to refill the freezer before the holidays hit. Plus it’s started snowing last night.” It’s nothing but a whisper into the darkened room.

“Let me go with you? Please?” There’s a large duffle by the door and Steve knows Bucky will have to carry it back with the meat.

“I’ll make some coffee and breakfast while you get ready.” Steve beams at him and Bucky doesn’t try to hide his own grin.

They make the long trek into town and Steve just follows Bucky’s lead. He could find his way out without issue, but Bucky seems to know the trail. Over the months they’ve been living in the same house, Steve has come to realize that he’d follow Bucky to the ends of the Earth if the brunette asked. The snow comes down in light flurries and with it catching in Bucky’s hair, Steve finds himself entranced. With his broad shoulders, strong arms, light scruff and bright clear eyes, Bucky’s as close to perfect as anyone can get. They first go to the butcher and place the order. The man behind the counter doesn’t ask about Steve, but smiles kindly at both of them. 

The next stop is the diner for lunch and Katie does ask about Steve. She doesn’t recognize him and that’s good. “You two spending the holidays together?”

Steve defers the answering to Bucky because he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself. “Steve’s staying for awhile, so yeah.”

After lunch, Bucky goes to the general store for odds and ends to replenish their stockpile. Steve ends up in a specialty shop with clothes and such. He purchases more jeans, thermal tops, and flannels, plus a pair of boots for each of them and insulated socks and new underwear. At the counter, he looks in the display case and sees something unnecessary, but very much for Bucky. “I’d like that too, please.”

The lady smiles at him sweetly. “You know what that is, young man?”

“Yes ma’am, I do.” She giggles and pulls the item out. “Can you gift wrap it too?”

“So this is for someone very special.” Steve blushes and nods. Stuffing it in the bottom of one of the bags, he heads back across the street to find Bucky. “You get everything?”

“We probably still have enough of this stuff at home for another three months, but I wanted to make sure in case we can’t get back out later.” Steve nods. “What did you get?”

“Some extra cloths and boots. I didn’t exactly show up with a lot.” Bucky snorts and Steve watches the happiness play across his face.

“Except those awful protein bars.” Steve barks a laugh as they head back to the butcher.

They don’t get in until late and Bucky heads straight to the freezer in the shed to put the meat away. Steve goes in, putting all of his things, and the gift, in his room and heading up the stairs to Bucky’s. The nest is still there, but it’s morphed and changed over the months. Bucky isn’t one to keep it exactly the same. Every couple of weeks he’ll change things around. Steve just stares at it in longing, but he doesn’t ask because Bucky seems to like things the way they are.

When he comes back down, Bucky has the waffle iron on the counter and is getting ingredients out. “I hope you don’t mind breakfast for dinner. I took out a roast for tomorrow.”

“Waffles sound great. You want me to start on the bacon?” Bucky nods and he and Steve work in tandem to get the food ready. Bucky turns an old record player on after cleaning up the dishes and they sit in comfortable silence and read in the living room. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him now and then and does the same when he knows Bucky isn’t watching. Steve really hopes the gift is received well. He really, really hopes.

Christmas dawns with sunlight coming through the trees and it lighting the snow like twinkling, fairy lights. Steve stands on the back porch, just off his bedroom and watches as Bucky feeds the same mother deer from those months ago. The baby isn’t a baby anymore, but treads behind his mother, nubs of horns showing on his head. Bucky talks softly to them as he gives them handfuls of corn. “You’ll be leaving your mother soon, huh?” The buck snorts edging in closer to Bucky.

Once done with that, Bucky turns to the garden in search of their other guest. Steve saw him coming out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t move. Alpine likes to think that he’s a lot stealthier than he is. Steve is sure that out in the wild he does fine, but once he crosses the property boundary, he’s nothing but a klutzy kitten. “You want me to get his treat from inside.” 

Bucky looks up, eyes twinkling like the snow and shakes his head. “Nope, today’s a special day, so he gets an even better treat.” Steve looks at him confused, when Bucky goes to the backdoor and makes a clicking sound. Alpine comes bounding out of the snowed over garden and skids into the house.

“Are you kidding me? He isn’t actually a housecat, Buck.” But by the time they get inside, Alpine is laying in front of the fire on his side. Bucky looks up at Steve. “Okay, I was wrong.”

Bucky laughs all the way into the kitchen where he’s left out backstrap to come to room temperature. “It’s Christmas, Steve. He always comes in on Christmas.” He cuts the meat into pieces and puts it on a platter. Making the same clicking noise, Alpine bounds across the living room and into the kitchen.

When the big cat finishes his breakfast, he comes to Bucky and stretches up, giant paws on the man’s chest. Bucky scratches down his sides and back. “He’s just a housecat, a big, dangerous housecat.”

Going back to the rug by the fire, Alpine flops down on his side again and starts cleaning his face. The day progresses at a lazy, comfortable pace. Bucky gets dinner into the oven, while Steve draws Alpine laying on the rug. Bucky comes over with a glass of wine for Steve and flops down on the sofa next to him. It surprises Steve because normally Bucky sits in the chair. “What’s got you so focused?”

He leans just a little more into Steve’s space and the super soldier can’t stop himself from gravitating over into Bucky’s warmth. “I’m drawing that cat that thinks he’s a might hunter, but in actuality is more domestic than most dogs I know.” Turning the sketch pad, he shows Bucky what he’s done.

“You really are talented. Did anyone ever appreciate that about you?” Steve looks up, finally realizing how close they’ve gotten to each other.

Clearing his throat, he finally gets the words out. “My Ma, probably.”

Buck takes their glasses, putting them on the side table, takes the sketch pad, placing it on the coffee table and turns back to Steve. He searches Steve’s face for something. The blond nods. Yes, yes he wants this. Bucky leans in carefully, giving Steve a chaste kiss. “That okay?”

“So very much okay.” The next thing he knows, Steve has a lap full of Omega and Bucky’s scent blooms into plums, blackberries, and that hint of ginger. Straddling Steve’s lap, Bucky raised up on his knees, looks down at Steve, cupping his face carefully, he leans in. The kiss deepens almost immediately and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, holding him in place, but making sure to be gentle.

“Dinner won’t be done for about three hours.” Bucky’s panting and looking at Steve with anxiety. “W-we c-can go up…”

“Before we do that, I have something for you.” Bucky climbs out of his lap and Steve goes into his bedroom. Coming back out, he hands the package over.

“We haven’t talked about…well…anything like this, but I was hoping.” Bucky tears the package open and opens the box. Against the white, cotton filler is a knotted leather strap. Picking it up, he sees the silver charm hanging from a loop at the center. The symbol stamped into the charm is one that everyone learns. It’s a symbol for unconditional love. It’s presented to a mate before bonding. Bucky looks up shocked.

“Do you mean it?” Bucky’s voice sound so small and unsure, frightened almost, like he thinks Steve might be joking and would be crushed if that were the case.

“Since I first laid eyes on you.” He takes the necklace from Bucky’s shaking hand, looks for permission and when he gets a nod, he affixes it around Bucky’s neck. “You came into my life when I really needed something, I just didn’t know what.” Leaning away, Bucky seems to push forward to follow him. Steve isn’t expecting him to burrow into Steve’s neck and stay there. “I’d sorta given up on ever finding someone that I felt comfortable enough with to want this.”

“I bet you’ve had people throwing themselves at you.” Steve wraps his arms around him, pulling him as close as possible.

“Yeah, but come to find out, most of them were set ups by the people that I thought cared about me. Then Fury told me they wanted me to breed with as many people as possible so they would have more super soldiers.” Turning his head, Steve kisses Bucky’s temple. “I wasn’t even a person to them. And the babies would have just been assets too. Then I saw you and I realized what had been missing.”

Bucky nips at his neck and Steve sucks in a breath. “What’s that?”

“Connection. An honest connection to someone that cared about me.” Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky leads him up the stairs and to his sanctuary, his nest. “I just feel bad about one thing.”

They enter the bedroom and Bucky pulls his shirt off and freezes. “What?” He tries to cover himself, but Steve takes his hands, looking his fill.

“You built that room downstairs and it’s going to go to waste.”

They trek into town in February with a plan for the next two days. Bucky left feed out for the deer and built a dog house for Alpine, complete with a heat lamp inside. The snow is thick, but the trail is so familiar that they have very little problem getting to town. They place the order for their supplies at the butcher to be picked up the next day, which surprises the man greatly. “You stayin in town for the night?”

“Yeah, we have something we need to take care of.” The man grins and Steve’s sure he knows what their plan is, but doesn’t comment on it. After the butcher, they head to the JP’s office and Wanda, a young woman that sometimes seems like she has her own secrets to keep, is thrilled to see them. She and Bucky became friends when he first came and Steve met her once while getting supplies at the General Store. “What can I do for you two? I haven’t seen you since before Christmas.” She spots the necklace and grins. “Can I make a guess what this is about?”

Steve reaches out. “Bucky and I would like to get married. How do we do that since we’re only in town today and part of tomorrow?” Bucky blushes so sweetly that Steve melts into a puddle of goo.

“You came to the right place. We’ll fill out the paperwork and I’ll get everything filed and we can do it tonight if you want.” She’s already pulling out the paperwork as she’s talking. “I’m going to need your ID’s for this.”

Bucky looks up at Steve and for just a split second, he thinks of thanking her and walking out. Steve’s ID has his real name or this wouldn’t be legal, but that also means that she’s going to know. “Steve, we should…”

But the super soldier already has his wallet out and ID in his hand. “I don’t care, Buck.” He looks at Wanda with hope in his eyes. “And I hope that Wanda won’t release this information and we can continue to live in peace.”

She looks at him concerned, taking the ID, she looks at the name and birth date. Her eyes get wide when she puts two and two together. “Oh…oh…Steve, I didn’t know.” Taking a deep breath, she looks at him square in the eye. “I’ll have to file the paperwork with the county, but I’ll drive down and walk it through myself. As few eyes as possible will see it.” She looks over at Bucky.

“Yeah, thanks Wanda.” They fill out the paperwork and she’s giddy again by the end. They leave there and head to their next stop, the diner.

With the meal eaten they make their way to the hotel. Steve gets the best room they have and takes Bucky up. Dropping their stuff off they make their way across the street to the doctor’s office. Darcy grins when Bucky comes in followed by Steve. “Well, well, well, my two favorite mountain men in one place.” For an Omega, Darcy is loud, abrasive and about the best person Bucky knows. “What can I do for you?”

Bucky leans in, looking around briefly to see if anyone is listening. There are only two people in the room. Darcy watches how anxiously he looks around. Steve appreciates that she takes Bucky’s nerves into consideration when the next words come out of his mouth. “I think I’m pregnant.” She slaps her hands over her mouth to silence the squeal that she wants to let out and motions them to the office door. Once away from the eyes of the other patients, she throws her arms around him. 

Looking up at Steve, she glares. “You take care of him or I’ll come up on the mountain and they’ll never find you.”

“Yes ma’am. I can’t imagine not taking care of him.” Steve looks adoringly at his mate.

She reaches up, cupping a cheek on each man. “I’m going to run the test myself, okay?” Bucky nods, too choked up to answer. Within the hour, they have confirmation that he is, in fact, pregnant. She takes them into another room, gets Bucky up on the table, and starts the ultrasound. “I’m going to see if everything is okay in there.” Moving his shirt aside, she squirts gel onto his stomach. Steve sits in the chair next to him, holding his hand. 

There’s a strange thumping sound and Darcy’s eyes get wide as saucers. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” Bucky sounds terrified. “Darcy?”

She’s grinning with a few stray tears. “How do you feel about multiples?”

Bucky scrunches up his face in confusion, but when reality dawns, he looks up at Steve, who is still confused. “How many?”

“You’ve got three in here.” She turns the screen and points out three little peanut shaped masses with strong heartbeats. “They are perfect.”

It isn’t until they leave the office, with a picture of their little peanuts that Bucky stops, hand to his stomach and barks a laugh. “This was not part of my life plan.”

Steve watches him go from elated, to joyous, to elated again. “I hope this is better than what you had planned.”

“Oh, my love, this is so much more than I hoped for.” They stand on the sidewalk, arms around each other, bathing in the knowledge that Bucky wasn’t infertile like he thought might be the case. “We’re going to have babies. Three little humans.” His eyes get wide. “Oh…where are we going to put them?”

Steve laughs delightedly, taking Bucky’s hand and leading him down the street to the general store. “We’re going to put them in the room downstairs until you’re all healed, then we’ll add on to the house.” 

Steve watches him process that information. “We’re going to have to shift the garden some and add a second bathroom.” Bucky makes a little jump in excitement. “Oh Steve, lets add a bathroom upstairs. With a big tub and shower.”

“We’ll add anything anywhere you want as long as you stay this happy.”

By the time they’re back at the JP’s office, Wanda has everything ready. The ceremony is short and sweet, exactly the way both men want it. Wanda serves as witness and the JP eyes them curiously. After the rings have been exchanged along with the kiss, they are pronounced husbands. The JP pulls Steve aside. “Steven, Wanda has informed me of your…circumstance and we will do everything in our power to make sure it stays private, but you have to understand, other hands will go through the paperwork. Most of them I’ve known for a long time and if I ask them to keep it quiet, they will, but there’s also a chance…”

“I know, but I’d like to keep it quiet for as long as possible.” He nods and Steve goes back over to hug his husband. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky looks up worried for his new husband.

“Everything is perfect.” That settles the fears and they head out to the hotel. Steve fixes a bath in the oversized tub and they soak long enough to have to add more water for warmth. “I love you.”

Bucky looks back over his shoulder to catch Steve’s eyes. “I love you too.” Leaning up just enough, he kisses Steve. “I think we should get out and head to bed.”

“Anything you want, you can have.”

They make it back to the cabin as the sun is going down the next day. Steve takes the duffle to the shed and puts the meat away. Alpine comes bounding into the house after him and crawls onto the sofa with Bucky. “I think we have a pet.” 

Alpine nuzzles at Bucky’s stomach and Steve laughs. “I think the babies have a pet. I’m just the carrier.”

Coming over, Steve nuzzles Bucky’s stomach too. “You’re so much more than that.” Looking up into those iridescent eyes, Steve sees his whole world reflected back. “I’ve waited so long to have someone that sees me, really sees me. You’ve given me a world that I didn’t know I wanted.”

“I decided a long time ago that this wasn’t something I could let myself hope for. And then you walked into my forest one day and my life got better. It was good before, I was content, but this is…jesus Steve, this is everything I wanted, but thought if I had it, it would make me less than I am.” He looks down at the big cat draped across his lap, puts a hand to his stomach, and another one reaches out for Steve. “You gave me a life and not just an existence.”

“You gave me everything.”

In May, Steve goes into town alone because he wants to pick up the slack, plus get a few things that Bucky’s been wanting. Cravings have kicked in and it’s mostly chocolate. He stops by the butcher and purchases about half their normal order, since he came into town last month. Stan is acting a little off, but doesn’t say anything. What he does do is look to the back of the shop where another customer is looking at seasonings. It sets Steve’s alarms off and he gives a minute nod to Stan.

He heads to see Wanda to pick up their marriage certificate that came in. He doesn’t let his guard down at all and knows that he’s being followed. His old training kicks in and he starts covertly looking around. Wanda has a pained look on her face when he steps in. “Steve, you have to get out of town.” She’s set to keep going, when he holds his hand up. “You already know.”

“Yeah, now tell me how many there are.” She hands him the envelope with their certificate.

“It’s just one. He came in this morning asking questions. If there was another in the car, I didn’t see them.” She looks so heartbroken and guilty.

“It’s okay. Before we decided to do this,” He holds up the envelope. “We talked about what could happen. Now, I’m going to go get my husband some chocolate and then head back to Stan’s. You’re not going to tell them anything.”

Wanda nods furiously. “He’s been asking all over town, but no one will tell him anything. I thought he was going to pull out a badge at one point, but refrained from doing it. Why are they doing this? And who are they?”

Steve sighs. “They’re an organization called SHIELD. No one is supposed to know about them. They want me because they think I’m their asset and if they find out about the babies, they’ll want them too.”

For just a brief minute, Steve could swear that Wanda’s eyes glow red. He assumed she was an omega or beta, but that’s Alpha red. “Well they aren’t taking you or those babies.” She’s on the phone before he gets to the door. Going about his usual business, he heads to the store for chocolate. Jessica, the proprietor of the general store, nods towards the back wall. Steve looks up in the mirror by the register and nods in return. “Thank you, Jess.”

“Anytime.” Steve heads back towards Stan’s to get the meat. Once there he asks for a favor. It’s against the health code, but Stan lets him out the back door and he’s back in the forest before the guy knows he’s gone. When he gets back home, Bucky’s piled up on the sofa with Alpine doing his big cat version of purring.

He puts the meat away and brings the other bag into the house, stopping for a few seconds to just look at his life. Taking the bag over, he kneels down, looking into the lovely and loved face of his husband. One look and Bucky knows something’s happened. “What? Talk to me.”

Steve pulls a Hershey bar out of the bag and Bucky’s eyes light up. “There was an agent in town.” Bucky freezes mid-bite in terror. “He didn’t see me leave town, but they know I’m here now. We have to figure out how we’re going to make this work.”

The terror in Bucky’s face fades and determination takes over. “We’re going to protect our home and our family. I don’t give a damn what we have to do.”

“I’m going to set things up with Wanda and she’s going to be our go between for things in town. Is that okay?” Bucky nods and takes another bite. 

“I didn’t want to have to show you this, but…” Wiggling out from under the cat and letting Steve pull him to his feet, Bucky heads to the closet across from the bathroom. Opening the door, he presses something inside the frame and the shelving slides to the side. Behind it is a door. Putting his thumb on the hinge, it swings open and a light comes on.

“Bucky? What the hell?” Bucky takes his hand and guides him down into a basement. 

There’s a soft sigh. “I was more than just a sniper, Steve. They wanted me to stay in the military because they invested a lot of time and money into my training, but I just didn’t want to do it anymore.” He goes to what looks like a vault on the opposite wall. Again, using his thumb, it swings open. Inside are weapons that Steve has never seen before. “When I came here, I thought they might come after me, force me back into service, so I built these using hunting rifles.” Bucky turns back to his husband. “I won’t let them take you or these babies. You are my life now and they have no claim on you. You’re mine and they can’t have you.”

Steve looks into the eyes of his fate and life. “They can’t have me or our children. I belong to you and nothing can change that. It’s too bad you can’t make a shield.” 

Bucky goes over to another compartment in the wall, swinging it open. Inside is a cylinder with something floating suspended inside. He keeps his back to Steve, hanging his head. “There was an op.” Something in Bucky’s posture changes and he puts a hand on his stomach. “It’s when I realized that the people I was taking orders from were the wrong people. They sent us into Africa. We were supposed to go into this little country and,” He turns back to look at Steve in regret. “They told us to burn everything to the ground. I couldn’t do it and questioned the orders. The unit I was with didn’t like what we were being asked to do either except for this one guy that was new. It was obvious when we got in that these people weren’t terrorists like we’d been told.”

“Jesus Buck.” Steve starts forward, but Bucky holds up his hand to stop him. Wrapping his arm around his middle, he cradles the ever growing bump.

“One of the guys in the unit, the asshole, shot the King. Assassinated him right in front of his son.” Bucky swallows. “I shot one of my own men. He’d killed the King and I couldn’t deal with that. I remember pulling the trigger and I don’t regret it.” He comes about halfway to Steve. “We ended up warning their council of what was coming and we fought _with_ them to repel the US incursion. They gave me this in return.” Bucky takes the canister and tosses it to Steve.

It takes a minute, but Steve realizes what he’s holding. “Holy…shit, this is…”

“Yeah, so if you want a shield, I can make you one, but maybe we don’t put a target on the front of it this time.” Steve looks up, sees the shit eating grin on Bucky’s face and bursts with laughter.

“Yeah, let’s not do that.” Bucky walks into his arms and Steve holds him close. “You’re a good man, Bucky Barnes.”

“You’re a good man too, Steve Barnes.”

Nothing happens for the next several months and Bucky ends up having to go on bed rest. Three babies are a lot for the human body and as strong as he is, it’s just too much. Steve goes into town when Bucky is within weeks of his due date. Bucky refuses to go to the small clinic in town, much less a hospital a few towns over. Darcy closes the clinic for the day and dressed in jeans, flannel, and hiking boots, she hikes back into the forest with him. “You know, being off the grid is one thing, but this is ridiculous.”

Steve laughs as they keep moving. “When you see what he’s built out here, you might not think so.”

It takes a few hours, but when they break the tree line, Darcy loses her breath. “Holy shit! This is amazing.” Alpine comes tromping over and Darcy squeals. He sits near her feet, blinking up at her. “Uh…Steve…there’s a bobcat.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Alpine, he thinks he’s a housecat. We don’t have the heart to tell him he’s a predator.” Reaching down carefully, she starts rubbing his head and he leans into her.

“Oh my god! I want one!” She’s squatting down, really getting into the petting. 

“Give him a treat and he may follow you home.” They head up the steps into the house. “Then again, he’s pretty attached to Bucky.” As the door opens, Steve hears Bucky scream and the scent in the house has gone from mellow, happy Omega, to sickly sweet in fear. “BUCKY!?”

A whine comes from upstairs and Darcy is running up followed by Steve. “Okay, okay, sweetheart, everything’s fine.” She’s looking around. “I need to wash up, where’s the bathroom.” Steve points down the stairs and she runs back down.

Bucky’s crying and terrified. “I w-was s-so af-afraid.”

Steve shucks his flannel and boots, climbing into the next with his husband. “SSssshhhh, baby. I’m here. I’m here.”

Crawling in behind Bucky, Steve pulls him back into his chest. “They’re coming, aren’t they?”

Darcy comes in, grabbing her bag and pulling on gloves. “Oh yeah, they are.” She looks up into his frightened face. “And that’s good because it’s time.” She checks him and looks up at Steve. “I’m going to need warm water in the tub and towels, lots of towels.” Steve doesn’t want to leave him, but he pulls himself away and makes it downstairs to the bathroom. Cleaning the tub out, he sets the plug in and starts running warm water. With just an inch or two, he stops it and grabs all the towels he can, running back upstairs. 

Bucky makes grabby hands at him and Steve’s never loved anyone the way he does this man. “Stevie…”

Steve’s back in the nest in seconds and throws the towels on the end of the bed. “Okay, gentlemen, baby number one is crowning.” She looks up at Bucky. “I need you to push. You’re going to feel tired and think you can’t do it, but you can. Now PUSH!”

Baby number 1 is a girl, screaming bloody murder and making her daddies laugh. Darcy wipes her down, wraps her in a towel and hands her over to Steve. Before they have time to comment, Bucky’s wailing like his daughter and pushing. Baby number two is a boy and seems just mildly disgruntled about this new change in address. Baby number three is another girl and she makes a ‘meh’ noise to which Darcy barks a laugh. “This one is going to be your princess. If she’s already saying ‘meh’ you are screwed.”

All three babies get baths downstairs, tiny pajamas from the nursery, little, tiny hats, and bundled in blankets. While Steve does all of that, Darcy takes care of Bucky, but Steve listens in case he’s needed. Steve lays the babies in the one crib because Darcy told him one would be enough at first because the babies are used to being together, looking down at each of them in wonder. They’re so tiny, but so, so beautiful. Each one of them has dark curls like their Daddy. “How is it possible to love them so much already?”

“That’s easy, their part of us. How could we not?” Steve turns to find Bucky in the doorway and starts to cry. Bucky holds out his arms and Steve sinks into them. “I love you so much.”

Steve leans away, looking at the man that’s so different from when he first met him. Love, adoration, devotion all show on his face and it’s all for Steve. “I love you more than I thought possible before this, but now…god it just fills every inch of me.”

They walk over, looking down at their little family. “We have to decide on names.”

“Yeah, that would be a good idea, since we gotta fill out this paperwork on them.” Darcy’s watching them from the door. “Darcy is a great name, by the way.”

Bucky looks down at the first born. “How about Darcy Rebecca Barnes?” He takes her little hand. “What do you think, little one?” Darcy had been kidding about the name, but when they do it anyway, she cries with them. Baby number two, their only boy, becomes Joseph Thomas Barnes and baby number three is bestowed with Sarah Elizabeth Barnes. They quickly become Darcy, Joey, and Lizzie as the paperwork gets filled out.

“I’ll have birth certificate for them in about four weeks and we can figure out how to get those up here to you.” The men nod. “And we also have to figure out how to get me back down because I’m not wandering aimlessly around the forest until I get eaten by something.”

Steve looks over at Bucky. “You could stay the night and I’ll take you back down tomorrow morning. I’ll fix food and there’s wine.”

“WINE! You said the magic word there buddy.” Darcy shows Bucky how to feed the babies and get them to latch on and Steve sits off to the side holding the other two until it’s their turn. Bucky looks over and finds that Steve is sitting in the chair cradling one in each arm and looking down at them like they’re a miracle.

Darcy leans over Bucky, watching that the baby is doing okay and follows his sightline. “You got a real keeper in that one.”

Bucky doesn’t take his eyes off his husband. “No kidding.”

Four weeks later, Steve heads into town again, to get supplies and to pick up the birth certificates. Something about the day doesn’t feel right, but he can’t put his finger on what it is. Once he reaches the treeline, he knows what it is. There are black SUV’s all over town. He sees Wanda across the way and she shakes her head. He backs away and into the shadow of the trees. Turning he breaks for home at top speed. Once there, he goes through the door and when Bucky turns, he knows that it’s happening.

Bucky finishes feeding the babies and kissing their little heads, Steve helps Bucky get them downstairs. The extra crib sits off in the corner and all three go down without fuss. Opening the safe, Bucky hands Steve the shield, the new one painted in camouflage. He pulls out weapons for himself: three guns and more knives than Steve thinks he can fit on his person. “They come for you or them, god help them.”

Steve nods because before he wouldn’t kill unless he had to, but in this case, there’s no question. “You take the high ground and I’ll wait on the ground.” They worked out hand signals months ago. Bucky heads outside and uses the shed to scale a tree. By the time he’s in place, Steve can’t even see him. Steve stands his ground, but keeps his ears on the house. Even through the walls, he’ll be able to hear the babies. 

What neither as expecting is for Wanda, Darcy, Katie to make their way up the hill to the house. Katie has some kind of pack on her back. “We’re here to help.” Wanda’s eyes are glowing red again and this time Steve can see that it’s not Alpha red.

“Who are you?” Darcy holds out her hand toward the river and it spirals up like a tornado. Katie drops the pack, and opens it, pulling out a bow and quiver of arrows. Wanda’s hands start glowing in a red mist.

“We’re…your friends.” That’s enough for Steve. He looks up at where Bucky is perched and gets a smile, big and beaming. “They were behind us. They have someone that they are calling a tracker, but the guy really sucks at his job.”

It’s quiet for a time and Alpine comes out of the forest and sitting down next to Steve. “You gonna help too?” The cat opens his mouth and a squeak comes out. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Steve hears it at the same time Alpine’s head shoots up looking into the distance. “I hear it buddy.” He looks at the house and then at Katie. “Take the roof.” She nods and scales the house like she’s been doing it for years.

Fury comes out of the trees, looking over the situation. “Cap, it’s good to see you.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Steve locks eyes with the man who is taking in what appears to be Steve with three women and a bobcat. “What do you want, Fury?”

He hears Bucky grunt because now he has a face to go with the name he hates. “Well, I wanted to bring you in so you could do what we talked about, but it seems you’ve already started. Is this your little harem, Cap?”

Darcy snorts. “Jesus Christ, is this guy for real.” She looks over at Fury. “Hey asshole, could you be any more of a misogynist, sexist, prick?”

Fury looks pleased. “So you like’em with a little bite, huh?” He’s still looking at Steve like the women don’t matter.

Steve turns his back on Fury, talking only to the women. “Bucky and I have a plan, but with you here you need to know, there are men in the trees across the creek. Bucky can take some of them out, but not all of them. Circle through the house and see what you can do.” They nod and walk away. Steve looks up at Katie and nods. She puts the quiver on her back and picks the bow up. 

Fury makes himself even more of a douche bag by his next words. “Was it something I said?” 

Steve turns back to him. “I’m going to give you one chance to leave here. After that, I can’t guarantee it will be very easy for you.” Fury smirks and Steve holds up his hand. Reaching down to the ground, he picks up the shield leaning against his leg.

“Do you really think that you and three women can fight your way out of this?” Steve closes his fist and the first of the snipers that Fury brought, falls from a tree across the creek. A second one falls and Fury starts searching the trees around the house. A third falls to an arrow through the chest. 

“I absolutely do.” All hell breaks loose after that when the women let their powers go and the agents start falling around Fury. Cyclones of water grab agents, pulling them into the creek. Red mist swirls around others, dragging them into the forest. The shield flies, taking out three in one go. Once they know for sure that Fury appears to be alone, Steve looks up. “If you have anything else to try, now would be the time, Fury.”

Nick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flare gun, firing it into the sky. This is what Steve was waiting for. The agents were just a distraction to open the way for the Avengers. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce come striding out of the forest. Tony and Thor land near them from the sky. “You think you got what it takes to take on your own team, Cap?”

Steve huffs a mirthless chuckle. “They were never my team. They only followed me because you told them to. They don’t know me, they don’t respect me, hell, they don’t even like me.”

Bruce raises his hand. “I-I liked you and I really don’t want to be here. This isn’t right. Nothing about this is right.” He steps away from the Avengers and over to Steve. “Your genetic material shouldn’t be used to build an army. That’s not what children are for.” He turns back to the group. “If that’s what all of you believe, I don’t want to be part of this anymore.” He looks back at Steve. “They gave me the files and wanted my imput.”

Fury steps up. “Dr. Banner, you don’t really have a choice.”

“Well, I kinda think I do because the Big Guy was a lab rat for a little while and he didn’t like it. If I bring him out, you really think he’s going to be on your side? Cause I don’t.” He stays next to Steve.

“Alright, I don’t really want to do this, but I’ve had enough.” Wanda comes from behind the Avengers and she’s all red. It swirls around her like intense fire. She raises her hands and the group is held immobile. Even Thor can’t escape because her power comes from something even he can’t control. 

“What the hell is this?” The face plate on the Iron Man suit flips up. “Why aren’t we here for her?”

“Because you couldn’t take me if you tried and you did, once, and I killed all of them.” Fury’s face falls. “Yes, Director, I remember you well. I have no reason not to crush ever bone in your body, but I won’t, because I’m not the monster you tried to make me.”

“What the hell is going on? What were we not told before this mission started?” Clint’s not struggling.

“What some of you weren’t told is that Fury wanted me to start breeding so he could take all of the kids and test them for the serum. If they had it, he was going to raise them to be soldiers like me, but under his control. If they didn’t, god only knows what he was going to do to them. I refused and ran.” Steve whispers something to Wanda. She releases Clint and he comes to Steve, hugging him.

“It seems it turned out okay.” Steve grins and gives a hand signal. Bucky jumps from the tree onto the roof of the shed. Coming over, he takes Steve’s hand.

“Yeah, it turned out better than you know.” He looks back at the other Avengers. “You don’t belong here and you don’t want me back. I never mattered to you. Just walk away and forget this happened.”

“The problem with that, Cap is that he won’t let it go, so walking away isn’t an option.” Tony and the others don’t seem to like what they heard. Wanda releases all of them, except Fury.

“I can help with that.” A tendril of red mist enters the Fury’s temple. “He will not remember any of this. He will believe that it was a false lead.”

“He’s a pretty strong willed man.” Natasha looks on with interest.

“Not as strong as you seem to think.” When she releases him, he wanders off into the forest. “He will find his way back to town and forget all of this.”

“Who are you?” Tony doesn’t know how these women, who seem to have power like nothing he’s ever seen, have stayed off the radar.

“Oh, I’m Wanda, that’s Darcy, and over there is Katie. We live in town and can’t let you do anything to hurt Steve and Bucky. And the babies.” The team looks over at Steve.

Steve takes Bucky’s hand. “Bucky and I are married and we really need to get inside.” The babies started crying a few minutes ago and the two men rush into the house with a bobcat following them.

“Is…did a bobcat just go in the house?” Clint watches in concern.

Darcy hops past him and heads in. “Oh yeah, that’s Alpine, he thinks he a housecat.”

“What kind of life does Cap live?” Natasha heads in as well.

“I really good one and it would be nice if you left him to it.” Katie hasn’t seen the babies yet, but has heard all about them.

As the Avengers step into the small, but comforting house, Steve and Bucky come up from the basement. “I told you she was going to be a bossy little thing. If she doesn’t eat first, she really lets everyone know about her displeasure, baby.”

“Just because she screams the loudest doesn’t mean she should get her way, love, that’s all I’m saying.” Bucky has Lizzie latched on.

“And yet, she’s eating first.”

“Shaddup, asshole.” Bucky comes into the room with Lizzie. Steve joins him minutes later with Joey and Darcy. The whole team stands gobsmacked.

“You have…there are babies here…who’s…” Tony can’t help himself and walks over to look over Steve’s shoulder at the two he’s holding. “Cap, you have kids.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. Bucky’s feeding Lizzie first because she’s a princess and thinks everything revolves around her. This is Joey, poor kid has to deal with two sisters calling all the shots, and this is Darcy, named for another really strong lady that we know.” Steve gazes down at his kids and the room fills with content Alpha pheromones.

Bucky looks up. “Love, you’re oozing again.”

Steve looks around embarrassed. “Sorry about that, it’s just kinda hard to hold it in when I’m with my family.”

Tony claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t apologize. If we’d known, we wouldn’t have been a part of this.”

Thor comes over, looking at the babies adoringly. “Steven, could I, if it isn’t against some tradition I know not of, hold one of your children?”

Steve looks over at Bucky, who nods. Steve hands Joey over and has to laugh at the picture that Thor makes holding such a small bundle. “What do you think, Thor? You think you might want one of these?”

Thor grins up at him. “I want more than one. Like you, I want many of them.”

“Tell us how all of this happened.” Natasha’s been sitting quietly at the table, watching everything around her. 

Steve switches out the babies, so Darcy can eat next while Steve burps Lizzie. When he’s done, Bruce comes over looking down at her. Steve hands her over. Bruce tries to resist, but he just can’t. They spend hours talking and explaining from Steve’s first meeting with Fury to where they are now. Wanda explains how she, Darcy, and Katie came here to make a home because they were ‘different.’ Tony questions them on how that happened and none of can really remember, but they remember pain and Fury’s face. When the team leaves, they promise Steve that he won’t have to worry about anyone coming for him again. Bucky doesn’t seem reassured though.

“Will they really leave us alone?” Steve holds him close that night as they listen to the contented breathing of the babies downstairs.

“I think they will. I also think we should keep a watchful eye just in case.” Caressing his hand down Bucky’s back, Steve hums. “I think we should see Darcy in the next couple of months about birth control.” Bucky hasn’t been given the okay yet for them to have sex and birth control is going to be a must.

“You missin me, love?” Steve tightens his arm around his husband.

“More than you know.”

Six months later:

The babies are wallowing around on a blanket in the yard, with Alpine sitting guard duty off to the side. Toys are scattered around and all of them are grinning up at their Daddy on the roof of the house. Papa comes out with snacks and Alpine runs over to get his. Steve sits the platter on the porch and watches the overgrown housecat dig in. “Seriously, you are a predator.”

The babies see Papa coming, clapping and giggling. “And for you, I have made something extra special.” Steve sits the second platter down. Three bottles, that’s mostly water, but a splash of apple juice makes it more accepted and puffy cereal that melt on the tongue. It will be a mess to clean up, but all three of them playing in the bath is damn near the cutest thing that Steve’s ever seen. “Each of you get some cereal and juice-ish stuff.”

“Juice-ish? What does that mean?” Steve looks up where Bucky is working on the bath off their bedroom. Smiling down at his husband, Bucky waves at the babies. That gets a squeal from Lizzie.

“It’s mostly water, but I don’t want to tell them that.” Steve runs over, climbing the ladder. “I need a kiss. It’s been hours.”

Bucky comes over, squatting at the ladder, kissing his husband. “When they go to bed tonight, you/me bedroom.”

They hear it before they see it and within seconds Iron Man is in the yard next to the babies with Bruce looking a little worse for wear. Flying with Iron Man is not his idea of a good time. “Where are your parents? Have they left you? Should I take you home with me?”

They all clap and reach out to Uncle Tony. “You will not be stealing our children today.” Bruce lays down on the blanket and soon he has three babies crawling on him.

Tony looks up as the suit melts away into the arch reactor on his chest. “I finished it and thought we could install it today.” He looks at the house. “What the hell are you doing, Buckster?”

“I’m adding a bathroom upstairs so Steve and I don’t have to traipse downstairs every time we have to pee.” Tony looks confused.

“So…wait…you just build what you want when you want it?” Bucky barks a laugh causing the babies to giggle up at him.

“Well yes Tony, these things don’t just appear out of thin air. Now what did you bring?” Steve comes down the ladder and Bucky follows. 

“I brought the security system.” He holds up the clear disk. “You didn’t want me wiring the house, so I did it another way. This fits on the wall just inside the door and when you tap it at night, or whenever, it surrounds the house and property.” He looks out at the surrounding forest. “And maybe a little bit of the woods too.”

“It won’t hurt the animals though, right?”

Tony shakes his head. “No, it will scan everything. It allows in the things you like and keeps out the things you don’t. I even stopped in town and scanned Wanda, Darcy, and Katie into the system. They can come and go just like you can.”

Tony sits down on the blanket and sweeps Joey into his arms. Alpine watches with his usual judgment. Steve looks around at his life and thinks what a great idea it was to take a hike that day. He meets his husband’s eyes and knows that Bucky feels the same way. Wrapping his arms around his husband, Steve heads into the house. “Who wants coffee?” Tony’s hand shoots into the air. “Bruce, you want tea?” Bruce gives a thumbs up because he’s too busy being a jungle gym.

Bucky follows him in and takes Steve into his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
